Mirror Image
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Raven's alarm clock cut off that dream about the boy again. But it means absolutely nothing... Right, sure it does. R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own a single one of these characters. 

A/N: Companion piece to "Mysterious" but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. ;) Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The teen glared at the mirror before him when his chestnut hair refused to cooperate and lay completely flat. His green eyes narrowed at his reflection before he stumbled over to his bed and sulked for a moment. He cast his gaze around the room and his eyes lit up when they landed on a book sitting innocently on his nightstand. He carefully picked it up and flicked through the pages, his smile growing at the sound. He gently closed the book and traced the words on the front cover, forming the title. He looked up as someone walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. He grinned, dazed, when she kissed his cheek. "Good morning," he whispered. The girl opened her mouth to speak-

-Beep! Beep! Beep! Raven groaned as she rolled over and smacked her alarm clock. She sat up and glared at it viciously, for it had interrupted her dream, _again_. She'd continuously had that same dream, and it was driving her crazy, not knowing who the boy was. She was the other person, she knew, given the fact that the book on the nightstand was her favorite murder-mystery. She read it so often the book's pages were dog-eared and the spine was slightly creased form being opened time and time again.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she shuffled out of her bedroom. Moving into the kitchen, she spotted a book with a sticky-note on its cover. The note was to remind her to pick up the next book in the series. Her spirits lifted a tad, she rushed off to get ready to face the day. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Raven deemed herself presentable to the general public.

"Raven," Her mother called as she stepped out of the room. "I have a list of chores for you." She said, handing her daughter a sheaf of papers.

"List? This is practically a Booklet!" Raven cried out in a rare burst of emotion.

"Raven, please. I need your help around the house today. Your father has invited some business partners over for lunch."

"Okay," Raven resigned. "I'll help." She grabbed the list and skimmed it, deciding to start with the in-house items first. Gripping a feather-duster tightly, she vanished into the den. On her way, she passed a mirror in the hall and stopped to glance at it. She had collar-bone-length, black-as-ink hair and blue-violet eyes. Her pale skin set both the colors off, making them look even darker. Wrinkling her petite nose, she continued down the list.

A long three hours later, Raven's list was completed and left her with planet of time to buy her book. But first, she would have to make an appearance at "Daddy-Dearest's" gathering. Being the daughter of a large-name-corporate-leader could sometimes be more work than it was worth. After greeting all of Trigon's guests, she waited impatiently to be dismissed.

"Raven," her father rumbled. "You are able to go." He said.

"Thank you." She sighed, moving eagerly out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When she finally pulled up to "Books & Crannies" she discovered there were no open parking spaces left in the small parking lot. Parking a little ways down the block, she started walking. Halfway there, the sky was filled with the loud crack of a thunder shot. Following directly after, the clouds released their burdens. Gasping at the downpour in shock, Raven picked up her pace.

Bowing her head to keep rain out of her vision, she did not catch sight of the other person approaching the door at a similarly rapid pace. The resulting collision forced both of them to the concrete. As she regained her bearings Raven felt herself being gently guided inside. "Sorry," she apologized, looking up to see who she'd crashed into. She barely held back a gasp. It was **him**; the boy she'd been dreaming about.

"Uh, yeah," He stopped to clear his throat with a cough when his voice cracked. "Um, yeah, me too," He replied. "My name's Gar." He said, holding out a hand.

"Raven," she responded, almost shyly. As she placed her hand in his, she marveled at how well they fit together. Someone coughed and the spell was broken. Raven wandered over to one of the shelves, watching Gar discretely out the corner of her eye. When he looked over his shoulder, his eyes met hers and he smiled brilliantly. She returned the smile with a light blush dusting her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (End) XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Here it is! Told ya I'd update! ;) If you haven't already read it, go check out the companion piece "Mysterious." Hope you liked this one, too!


End file.
